Un nuevo comienzo
by zephyr870
Summary: La escena en la que Harry y Ginny vuelven a ser pareja después de la guerra. Este fic participa en el reto "parejas al azar" del foro "El triangulo donde tres, están unidos". Advertencia: Leer este fic le puede provocar diabetes por su contenido más dulce que el azúcar.
**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y sólo hago esto por diversión, bla bla bla.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto "parejas al azar" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos". La pareja que me tocó es Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.**

 **Advertencia: si lee esta historia tiene el riesgo de que le de diabetes. Lea bajo su propio riesgo ;)**

 **N/A: No sé cómo pudo salir algo tan cursi de mi mente retorcida, ni yo me lo puedo creer. Tal vez fue porque la primera versión la hice a mano y salió mi lado sentimental (?)**

* * *

Era un nuevo día para el mundo. El cielo de un azul intenso con algunas nubes de algodón, el sol brillando en todo su esplendor, el agua del lago cristalina y destelleando, los pájaros cantando y el castillo… destruido. Bloques de piedra caídos, pilares derribados, pedazos faltantes de escaleras, agujeros enormes en las paredes y grandes manchones negros provocados por incendios. Un fino polvo cubría el panorama, pero no se sabía a ciencia cierta si eran cenizas o roca pulverizada.

Y ahí a orillas del lago, sentado en una gran roca –que parecía ser natural y no parte de los escombros- había un solitario chico, observando las ruinas de lo que algún día fue un maravilloso centro educativo, de lo que algún día fue su hogar. El joven estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en uno de sus muchos recuerdos de aquel lugar. Un océano de emociones encontradas inundaba su ser, confundiéndole a más no poder. No fue hasta después de una eternidad de reflexión que la vio.

Una joven de cabello rojizo estaba sentada al lado de él, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente, asegurándose de darle el espacio que él necesitaba. Tan concentrado estaba en su añoranza que no había notado la llegada de la joven. La chica parecía estar esperando que él fijara su atención en ella, y él sabía exactamente por qué.

Ella sólo quería hablar con él. Él sólo quería estar sólo. Ella había querido hablar con él desde el momento en que todo acabó, correr a sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca. Pero él necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido y decidir que haría después, y ella entendía eso perfectamente. Así que haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que poseía, esperó. Esperó sin dirigirle la palabra, esperó sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Pero él jamás se acercó, ni le dio ningún indicio de querer aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Su paciencia no era infinita, así que decidió terminar la espera y dar el primer paso.

"Harry" ella susurró, esperando alguna reacción, pero él no respondió, "tenemos que hablar"

El chico suspiró cansinamente, lo cual no era buena señal, y volteó a verla, su rostro reflejando tristeza y resignación, "No creo que debamos estar juntos" le dijo.

Las palabras del moreno le cayeron a la pelirroja como una cubetada de agua fría. Fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. Sintió como se formaba un gran hoyo en el pecho, por lo que sólo atinó a decir "Oh".

Cuando finalmente pudo respirar normalmente, la joven le preguntó con voz temblorosa "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Lo que pasa es que yo… he cambiado. Ya no soy aquel chico con el que saliste hace casi un año, ya no soy la persona que solías conocer" le contestó derrotado.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" preguntó la joven desconcertada.

"Mira Ginny, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos. He tenido muchas experiencias fuertes y bastante intensas, demasiado para alguien de mi edad. Las cosas que he visto, que he _vivido_ , dejaron cicatrices muy profundas en mí"

"Las cicatrices son parte de quien eres, son parte de tu esencia, y además pueden sanar. _Yo_ te puedo ayudar a sanar" dijo la muchacha mientras posaba su delicada mano sobre la de él.

"Ginny, tu eres demasiado inocente, demasiado pura. No resistirías todo eso, y no quiero hacerte cargar con mis traumas, ni que tengas que soportar penas que no son tuyas. Yo estoy hundido en un mar de desesperanza, y no quiero jalarte conmigo. Quiero que sigas siendo una chica alegre, divertida y desafiante, quiero que disfrutes la vida"

"Harry, no digas eso. No puedes dejar que todos esos malos sentimientos te consuman, ¡la guerra terminó!, ¿acaso no lo ves?, la oscuridad ya no está, finalmente acabó todo el sufrimiento y el dolor ¡Al fin eres libre de hacer lo que quieras! El peso del mundo ya no está en tus hombros. Ya has hecho suficiente por todos, ahora tienes que dejar todo lo malo ir y seguir adelante. Es tiempo de que _tú_ disfrutes tu vida, es tiempo de que disfrutes el amor y no lo uses solamente para defenderte"

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó. El chico volvió a suspirar y dijo "Aún así no creo que debamos estar juntos. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien sin cicatrices permanentes"

"¡Harry!" exclamó la pelirroja indignada "No hay nadie en este mundo mejor que tú. Tú eres la persona más dulce, considerada, amable, humilde y solidaria que he conocido. Tienes un corazón de oro, y yo sería la persona más afortunada del mundo si decidieras entregármelo"

"Tu imagen de mí es muy elevada" dijo el chico sonrojado.

"Es cierta. Yo siempre creí que eras una persona extraordinaria, pero cuando te conocí superaste por mucho mis expectativas. Harry… tú eres mi héroe"

El chico quedó anonadado ante sus palabras. Él jamás pensó que pudiera significar tanto para una persona. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo tan lindo, algo que lo hiciera sentir tan especial.

"Pero ahora es mi turno de ser tu heroína" continuó la chica "Quiero ser tu confidente y que me cuentes todo lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya. Quiero ser tu mejor amiga y estar siempre ahí para ti, en las buenas y en las malas. Quiero ser la roca que te sostenga cuando sientas que la corriente te quiere llevar río abajo. Quiero ser la fuerza que te mantenga a flote cuando sientas que te hundes. Quiero ser la sonrisa que le de alegría a tus días. Quiero ser la luz que ilumine tu camino. Quiero ser tu mundo entero. Quiero ayudarte, quererte y amarte. Lo único que te pido a cambio es que me dejes entrar a tu corazón"

El joven, completamente conmovido, miró fijamente a la chica. Vio en sus ojos cafés un amor incondicional, y supo que todo lo que le acababa de decir era verdad. Ella estaba dispuesta a curar sus heridas y a entregarle todo su amor. Entonces, él supo que ella era la indicada. Jamás encontraría a alguien que lo amara más y lo acompañara a través de un lento proceso de recuperación emocional. Ella lo hacía sentir amado y, sorprendentemente, feliz. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa auténtica, la primera en mucho tiempo, apareciera en su rostro. Ella lo amaba, y él iba a pagarle con la misma moneda.

Al parecer ella comprendió el significado de su sonrisa y el mensaje de amor eterno que él le transmitía con su mirada, porque su rostro copió su expresión como si fuera un espejo. No necesitaron palabras para saber que a partir de ahora iban a estar siempre juntos, sin importar las adversidades, jamás se dejarían de amar. Así que unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de promesas de amor y esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

Era un nuevo día para el mundo, y un nuevo comienzo para ellos.


End file.
